Jub
Jun Yakushi is a fourth year student at Destiny Military Academy. She is also the number 1 Wizard Saint of the fourth generation. Jun is a beautiful young woman who popular with the boys, because of her bewitching hip sway and cute personality. Jun's father is the ex-leader of a Robinhood-esque Thieves Guild and her mother is the school nurse of Destiny Military Academy and was a Second Generation Wizard Saint during her high school years. She can't turn down any request given to her. Information Jun is a student from Destiny Military Academy. She's also a member of the volleyball varsity team and her specialty is jump serving. She also joined the newly-formed girls' basketball team, though it's unclear whether she remained a member after the team's first match. Jun is talented at most sports, making her one of the school's champions at the Sports Festival, where her class, 1-A, comes out victorious. Initially unable to swim, Jun was supposed to be given swimming lessons by her classmate during a trip to the beach, but after going too far out into the ocean they get swept in and end up in a cave. In order to return to shore, she eventually forces herself to learn how to swim, going a distance of 7 kilometers back to shore; probably becoming the best swimmer among the 1-A girls. She is the track team's high-jumping and 10,000-meter run ace. She is also talented at various other sports. Jun is the daughter of Nonō Yakushi and Enji Sato, the result of a drunken one night stand occurring the day before Nonō's last mission with the Wizard Saints before retiring and Enji being arrested. Nonō went two whole months without knowing that she was pregnant with Jun. Having taken her mother's surname, as a child she took up playing various sports and by the age of 14 she was the sixth-ranked player in multiple sports all across the world, allowing her to attend Destiny Military Academy on a athletic scholarship. She also became a Wizard Saint candidate after her powers activated. Nonō was originally from the Yakushi clan, but married a person from a rival clan named, Enji Sato. She was thereby banished from the Yakushi clan because if she had a baby, it would have greater power than all of the previous generations, but her love gave her a reason to leave the clan. Nonō married Enji as a means of political negotiation due to political disputes between the organization that she worked for and his guild. Etymology Her given name, Jun, is written as 準 which, while literally means "to conform" or "associate", can also mean "pure", if written as 純. Appearance Jun is a young girl of Japanese descent, with a short, petite frame, and a fair skin-tone. She is said to look very masculine. In fact, Jun was mistaken to be a boy by many people when she first enrolled into high school, due to her looks and her uniform. Despite this, her breasts size is an C and actually still growing. Despite Jun's masculinity, she is usually the target of being groped by her female friends due to her buxom physique, leading Jun to develop breast complex. While constantly considered very pretty and attractive, her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet surprisingly developed and curvaceous-frame for a teenage girl, especially her well-endowed breasts for an Asain. She also sports slim waist with violin hips and a shapely rear, and a lean yet well-defined build. Jun also wears small, frame-less glasses with a slight oval shape to them at school just like her mother. Jun is a pale-fair skinned, beautiful teenage girl with very long multicolored hair, that is dark brown on the outside and green on the inside, in a modified hime cut with her bangs covering her left eye with the back in a braid. Her most distinguishing feature is her More or less Tsurime (almond-shaped) eyes. Which are a gradient from purple -> yellow. She wears a Kawaii Five-0 modified Destiny Military Academy winter uniform; which is made up of, a beige cardigan with a dress shirt worn under the cardigan, a plaid red miniskirt, formal black leggings, a pair of heeled loafers, and a red neck tie. She usually also wears a black parka over her cardigan. She is also quite blessed where it counts which sometimes flusters male classmates to no end. Seiko mentions that her most notable trait would be her long, shapely legs as well as her ample wide hips and somewhat large thighs and not her modestly large bust for an Asian chick. According to several male students of Destiny Military Academy, the very presence of her lips is enough for others to desperately crave a kiss from her. She has very plump and sexy lips that get her a lot of attention. She was a reverse trap the night before the first day of school when she first moved to Destiny City and accidentally awakened her powers. As she reached maturity, Jun gained a considerable boost in height, and she's grown 'outwards' as well, becoming considerably more well-endowed similar to her mother. Her fragrance is the scent of lovely peaches and as a Wizard Saint, she makes sure that there is time throughout her busy schedule to stay in a pristine condition. Jun sports a top-model physique, with orange-sized breasts, a full 88cm in circumference, rich in vital nutrients such as calcium, carbohydrates, and vitamin D. These gargantuan breasts are always fully-covered by whatever shirt that she wears to intentionally obscure their true size. Outside of school, she either wears a blue short-sleeved shirt with jeans as her casual wear or a tomboy fitting outfit such as a baseball cap, long jacket, and t-shirt to disguise her female features. After the time skip, she usually wears casual sweaters and denim shorts and skirts with thigh-high socks. She is occasionally seen in a dark purple pajama set, which she sometimes wears loose twintails with. She also seems to prefer high top shoes, saying that "she doesn't have much else to wear". Whenever she goes to the beach or pool, she wears a Grey-and-black crop top with grey denim briefs (that says "Wide Pride") over a thong bikini, and a pale grey sarong with a light grey floral pattern. Personality Jun is the most careless and carefree. She'll jump head first into any dangerous situation without consideration, and she does not bother to think about the possible consequences that await. Several characters, including her own friends, see Jun as stupid and somewhat crazy, due to coming off as a clueless airhead with a tendency of asking random questions or getting shocking ideas and theories. Besides that, Jun is easily surprised and has shown klutzy tendencies. She usually shows an eager and perky behavior and is very affectionate to generally anyone, to the point of giving them cute nicknames or refusing to give them their personal space. She even does things such as tickling girls, hugging them, or even touching their breasts. Ameko is her common target. Jun also has low self-esteem regarding her body type, envious of her peers such as Mine and Jasmine for their larger busts and Easy for her slender legs. Like Val, Jun has a small bust, which often causes her to feel depressed when others call her "flat-chested", which prompted her to chose her DMA uniform because it obscures the shape of her body. She will even refuse compliments about her appearance; when Akechi calls her "cute," Jun stubbornly replies that she is not. Jun represents seeing the bigger and whole picture with a positive outlook while acknowledging the faults of others and remaining indifferent to them. She is a strong believer of innovation and trends, constantly finding ways to improve herself through change. Jun is a perfectionist that has a strong sense of responsibility and would not yield to reality. She is a very compassionate and understanding young lady who works hard to make sure everyone is accounted for. As the president of the student council, Jun is very caring for DMA's students. Being the Student Body President, she constantly puts her fellow classmates' well-being first and foremost. Kind, gentle, caring, and somewhat clumsy by nature, these qualities present the image of an ideal wife to most men, amplifying their attraction towards her and further increasing her self-consciousness. Despite her charisma as a student council president, Jun is shown to be quite awkward when dealing with normal social situations. She does have her hidden, humorous elements, such as being frightened hearing ghost stories, as well as the dark. And when in a state of fear and/or panic, her voice becomes more feminine than usual, possibly meaning she only has a masculine voice when she is composed. Jun is a very successful tutor and is especially good in math and science. Her athletic abilities are above average as well. Her weakest subject are Home economics. Jun is a caring person, and will never hesitate to rescue someone in danger, even if she knows that he's not strong enough to do it. Often, she does this on a whim, taking a more careless approach than the usual overthinking she goes through. Jun has also shown to be selfless enough to try to help people with personal, emotional problems, even if it doesn't concern her, claiming that a Hero is someone that meddles on the lives of other people. Jun actually loves anything "cute", including Tawawa, the mascot for the Tawawa Cafe Company and the mascot for the Destiny Star Festival. But despite this, she is oddly afraid of cute monster girls. She is modest about her own body and avoids revealing too much whenever possible, she is also very sensitive to the cold, so she covers herself head to toe when she goes anywhere. She also gets angry when her body becomes a subject of jokes, for instance, whenever Izumi Togami says she dreams of having a well endowed and grown-up body as well developed as Jun's. Jun is very open-hearted in general, quickly befriending Devon Quick in his second year of high school, which saved the latter from enduring a whole year without knowing anybody in his class. Despite the fact that she is often troubled by the Video Game Design Club's president, Ageha Manabe, who constantly forgets to hand in important applications, Jun still forgives her every time and is also willing to deal with the mistake by herself, showing a remarkably selfless side. Even though the mistakes are quickly forgotten, the short outbursts of anger show that Jun can be quite scary (and pretty cute) when being enraged. She is a brave individual, remaining unfazed while everyone was in either awe or fear of Shin's unleashed state; however she still took immediate action and defeated him easily. Powers and Abilities |-|Without The Collective Consciousness and The Collective Unconsciousness= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (comparable to Jewels), Genius Intelligence (Simply getting into the Grand Casters places you in the top minds of the multiverse being that it is a think tank for super geniuses to collaborate and invent new ways to battle Ex Nihilo and Wiccaphobia), Expert Melee and Ranged Combatant, Summoning (Schemata), Acrobatics, Limited Fate Manipulation (capable of changing predetermined fates with her presence and interference alone), Immortality (Type 1; Type 4 - After being killed Jun will just resurrect near instantly; Type 8 - dependent on both the collective consciousness and the collective unconsciousness of humanity, as the embodiment of its enlightening potential, Type 9 - similar to Jewels and Witches, Jun's true self, exists in a higher-dimensional plane), Self-Sustenance (All Types), Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible beings and detect souls), Regeneration Negation and Immortality Negation and Durability Negation (Her basic attacks negate durability, immortality, and regeneration on a conceptual level that even beings with high-godly regeneration cannot easily recover from), Regeneration (High-Godly, however, her regeneration powers only work on life threatening injuring), Enhanced Senses (All of her senses are on such a high level that they are borderline Cosmic Awareness; can sense killing intent and has navigated an infinite space of nothing), Acausality (Type 5. Due to being the embodiment of the and the she is completely unaffected by the collapse of Creation and beyond Causality), Non-Corporeal (Technically immune to conventional damage due to being nothing more than a concept), Soul Manipulation (Jun is capable of destroying souls with normal attacks), Electricity Manipulation (Her Thighs and posterior contains vast amounts of electricity which she can release when kicking or hitting people with her bum), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Non-Physical Interaction (Much like Jewels and Witches, Jun can fight Ex Nihilo which are non-corporeal conceptual beings), Gravity Manipulation (Can generate a gravitational pull with her butt so strong that space is twisted and time is stretched, so millennia pass with each millisecond), Resistance Negation (Similar to Jewels and Witches, Her basic attacks bypasses both magical and innate resistances on a conceptual level), Forcefield Creation (Anyone who learned at Destiny Military Academy is able to create powerful multi-layered conceptual barriers), Information Manipulation and Telepathy via The Collective Consciousness (Capable of communicating with her friends and allies and relay information of what they see, allowing them to make up fighting tactics against their enemies, cover each others weaknesses, etc. Works even if others are in different realities and timelines), Master Tactician and Masterful Analytical skills (basically Precognition; can predict what her enemies will say and do), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Multilingual (innately speaks and understands every verbal and nonverbal language in existence), and Summoning via Schema System (Her innate ability lets her summon a representation of anyone who she forms a bond with and herself. This is done by her mind filling the impression another person leaves, and from it comes a 'representation' of that person made of her own cognition and other's cognition. As she grows closer to them as friends, the being that she can manifest becomes more powerful. If she maxes out her affection level with someone, the manifestation will undergo a metamorphosis into a stronger form. All of the Schema are in her Subconscious, waiting to be called upon by her conscious or subconscious to assist in any way they can. By synchronizing her memories and emotions with the summoned Schema, Jun can make them spontaneously answers her every desire. Schemata can move and attack independently of Jun, allowing for double-teaming between Jun and the equipped Schemata. Each Schemata has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to Jun while the Schemata is equipped.), Jun theoretically can call upon anyone's Schema after have met them at least once. |-|Schemata= All Schemata have: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Comparable to Shining Jewels), Enhanced Senses that boarder on being Cosmic Awareness, Size Manipulation, Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Immortality (Type 8), Selective Intangibility and Invisibility. |-|Powers from Schemata= Mind Manipulation (via Yingyue's Schema, Jun can passively rewrite other minds from entire multiverses away even while not activated), Power Modification, Statistics Reduction and Statistics Amplification (With her own Schema, Jun gains the power to alter the effectiveness and various other variables of another person's abilities and items. Has the ability to neutralizes the effectiveness of all enemy attacks. Passively protects teammates and itself from status conditions and negative stat changes. Her Schema fully reveals her intended target's abilities and status. Passively reduces the elemental resistances of all targets, It also increases the duration of buffs cast upon the user and her allies by up to 30%.) Healing (It can heal virtually any wound in moments depending on how injured they are, with the rate of healing increasing with the severity of their wounds.) via her Schema, Electricity Manipulation (She has Dark Lightning attacks and can infuse her attacks with it) via her Schema, Dream Manipulation and Subjective Reality (She can make dream-like illusions that affect reality three times a day. Bypasses resistances to Mind, Causality and Reality warping based power) via her Schema, Status Reading (It also has the ability to give a numerical value to how strong a bond between Jun and person are and shows whether the person is warming up to or shying away from Jun by making a heart or skull symbol appear by the person after any interaction.) via her Schema, Kill anyone that she considers a villain (will also bypass existence erasure resistance, immortality, regeneration and durability) via Dà-xiá's Schema, Conceptual Water Manipulation (With her cousin's Schema, Jun gains the ability to create melodies that control the ambient water all around her and it also allows her to change the water on a conceptual level which bypasses resistances to the element), Conceptual Twilight Manipulation (With her father's Schema, Jun gains the ability to control both light and darkness on a conceptual level which bypasses resistances to both elements. She can make light that is harmful to be exposed to and darkness that takes away the senses of those within its shroud), Conceptual Plant Manipulation (With her mother's Schema, Jun can create various pheromones of varying properties to use), Emotional Construct Creation (With Saeko's Schema, Jun can create anything that she can imagine out of pure emotions), Manipulate causality to attack someone in the future via Saeko's Schema, Increase her mass for offensive and defensive purposes via Counsin's Schema, Can "steal" physical properties from anything via Nala's Schema, Can control sound and surrounding sounds at any level via Beat's Schema, Can program any object by putting a mark on said object, furthermore Jun is limited to "if X happens, Y happens" via Bian's Schema, Color Effect: Depending on the color that the user chooses to make an effected object glow, varying effects will be induced on that surface as well as any other surfaces a target makes contact with if the emitted light is cast on them., Change any aspect of anything scientific with contact of it's fist; examples (Change the freezing point of an object or person to a really high temperature so they flash freezes in room temperature. Change the boiling point/melting point of an object or person to a really low temperature so they boil/melt in room temperature. Change the direction of which gravity effects an object or person, so they fall in any direction of the users choosing. Change how strong the force of gravity is on an object or person. Change the density of an object or person.), Body Temperature Control- The stand can set out puddles of fluid at a range of around 300 meters. Once a target steps in a puddle the user can control the target's body temperature in order to induce arousal and fever. Pinpoint Arousal Control- Chattahoochee can control the arousal level of the target in order to induce attraction to any nearby object, person, or animal. Sensitivity Control- Chattahoochee can increase the physical sensitivity of the target. This can be used to make pain more intense, and subtle sensations completely disabeling to the target. , |-|Weapons Granted from Schema= Gains a twin headed naginata via her Schema, gains steel gauntlets and greaves via Dà-xiá's Schema, gains a barbed poisonous whip from her mother's Schema, grains a sword that cleaves evil via her father's Schema, gains dual pistols that use bullets of truth (which bypass durability) from her cousin's Schema |-|Resistances= to assimilation-based abilities, existence erasure, coincidences, mimicry-based abilities, destiny, fate, paradoxes, memory manipulation, high-level reality warping, poisons, toxins, radiation, disease, sealing, laws, conventional weapons (can only be harmed by conceptual and magical weaponry), Resistance Negation (has a high resistance to having her resistances negated), instant death (reflects instant death abilities/spells back to caster), power absorption, power nullification, conceptual manipulation, emphatic, Illusions, Resistance to Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation (Through the blessing of Ilona), plot-based defenses, probability, blood manipulation, immunity to soul manipulation (vampire's lack a soul), Possession & Mind Manipulation (Jewels are naturally resistant to being possessed and mentally influenced i.e. hypnotized and mind controlled) and time manipulation. All resistances are on a conceptual level Combat Statistics Tier: At least 1-B even without Schema, High 1-B with Butterfly Dream Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (On par with Shining Jewels and witching Hour users) Can ignore durability and resistances with her attacks. | High Hyperversal level with Butterfly Dream Speed: Irrelevant (Comparable to Old Ones, Shining Jewels and Witching Hour users, able to keep up with beings that exist above and beyond multiversal causality, dimensions and time-space, moves so fast that even a being that can see the future and automatically react to attacks couldn't defend against her.) | She is Omnipresent (Embodies both the Collective Unconscious and the Collective Conscious) | Irrelevant with the Butterfly Dream Lifting Strength: Irrelevant ' (Has lifted up a Remnant of Darkness before) 'Striking Strength: Hyperverse level. Can trade blows with the other Grand Casters when they use their stronger forms with ease. | Irrelevant with the Butterfly Dream Durability: Hyperversal level (Comparable to Great Old Ones, Shining Jewels and Witching Hour users beings who can survive being erased beyond Nonexistence and survive a retcon to Creation) | High Hyperversal level with the Butterfly Dream Intelligence: Supergenius. Anyone who can get into the Grand Caster Organization is easily among the smartest people in the Multiverse. Jun is a genius in problem solving despite how childish she can be. Has a super genius capability to learning new information with only a few lessons in the subject. Jun is the strategic leader of the fifth generation of Grand Casters. Jun has learned several military tactics from her mentor who is one of the greatest tacticians in the Multiverse, Yingyue Jiang. She is a gifted genius that possesses incredible scientific, calculation and simulation abilities, and like her mother, she has a perfect eidetic memory that allows her to accurately retain large amounts of information. In combat, Jun determines her opponent's actions by reading their behavior, actions, and motivation through "cold reading" which she picked up after seeing another student do it to swindle a fellow classmate for a bet. She has great observational and deductive skills that she inherited from her father, and she also inherited his superhuman charisma. Jun once defeated a quantum computer program, that could predict it's opponents' every move, for fun in various puzzle solving challenges made by the smartest beings in the multiverse. She has a decent grasp of battle tactics and strategy thanks to going to remedial class ran by Dà-xiá. When actually trying her hardest she is more than capable of predicting her opponents' moves so well that many people mistake it for telepathy or precognition however this doesn't work on equally intelligent opponents. Taught herself several university-level and higher subjects, researched and understood deep aspects of Analytical psychology. Despite her great intelligence, Jun is very lazy and sees no point in actually trying due to being so smart. On top of being lazy, Jun is also very careless and doesn't usually think things through until she is in deep trouble. Stamina: Irrelevant. Beings like her are beyond to the concept of rest Range: Melee range a few meters with her Longsword & Gauche, Hyperversal with her Schemata | Irrelevant with Butterfly Dream Powers *Schema Armor: Each Schema gives her different powers, personality traits, and abilities; furthermore, each Schema also gives Jun its own favored weapon. *Collective Consciousness/Collective Unconsciousness: Jun channels the power of the people whom she has bonds with, summoning all of their Schema and drastically increasing her physical condition, allowing her to easy obliterate all of her enemies much faster than normal. When used at max power, Jun can summon an army of infinite Schemata from any universe, timeline, and even ones that don't even exist. Used this to defeat both the Shadow Collective Unconscious and Black Titan (an Avatar of Bete Noir). *Gravitational Downforce: Jun has the heaviest butt in the world. As such, she can create a powerful gravity well by simply putting her butt downwards. *Persona Materialization: A sufficiently powerful Persona can materialize by itself and aid Jun in combat. However, feat like this isn't easy at all and requires strong bonds to pull it off. Jun has managed, multiple times, to materialize several Persona to aid her in combat. With each Persona she gains a different weapon to use. *Adaptive Development: With every passing minute Jun can improve and increase her power as she fights a more powerful foe due to being a Jewel Matrimony born Jewel. Jun complements this ability with her genetically acquired combat experience from her parents, being able to create new battle stances almost instantly to draw out the full extent of her newfound powers. Locality Tracking: Jun can empathically sense where her friends and Shadows are in real time no matter where they are. She can do this anytime, but she must first have met the Shadow in person. *Empathy: Jun can use her connection with a person's Persona to picking up impressions of that individual's emotional state. She also possesses a natural empathy towards those around her. *Flexibility: Like most women, Jun is much more flexible than most men. In fact, Jun is much more flexible than most women as well, able to touch the tip of her toes to the top of her head if she so desires. In battle she uses this flexibility to dodge attacks nearly unavoidable by others, as well as to easily slip from enemies grasps. She is skilled enough to control her Center of Mass. She is able to contort herself to effortlessly maneuver through most terrains. Strong Speaker: She has proven to be very good at speaking, truthfully, and without hesitation in front of large audiences, regardless of if her words hurt people feelings or not. Jun is a skilled public speaker and debater. *Superhuman Charisma: Due to her charisma and understanding of psychology and emotions, Jun is very skilled at misleading and is said to be capable of bringing anyone to her side. Using this she has performed feats such as bringing an entire country of people to support her, and turning a portion of an army of sentient despair against their summoner. Cold Reading: A technique frequently used by fortune tellers and other swindlers in the real world to quickly gain an understanding of, or trick, others. By observing things such as body language, hair and clothes style, gender, age, manner of speech, etc, and asking vague or broad questions it is possible to learn large amounts about others quickly. A Mitsuari Siren uses this information with her incredible intelligence and knowledge of psychology to predict and manipulate the actions of others. Swimming: Jun is decent swimmer who uses traditional Japanese swimming methods, but due to her breasts size she cannot dive properly. First Aid: Jun appears to have a remarkable wealth of surgical knowledge for her age (despite a lack of formal training), gleaned from having grown up in a family of surgeons and medical doctors. She is capable of performing surgery or other procedures are given enough time and equipment. Keen Intelligence: A very perceptive young woman, she could easily see through most deceptions, such as discerning a perfect clone from the original. With her level of thinking, Jun can turn a professional work into small steps for others, and write down a method much easier than the original. Jun has a great knowledge and understanding of Sciences, Physics in particular, and generally use it to decipher the enemies skills and create a good counter for them. Learned several military tactics from a world-renowned Chess, Mage Duelers, and Shogi grandmaster, Ichiko Soma. *Leadership: Running the fourth generation of Wizard Saints, Jun is a prominent leader and tactician. Jun has proven herself to be an excellent tactician and has saved her team along with others many times due to her profound intellect and her ability to handle unexpected difficulties calmly. In addition, she has perfect synergy with her Wizard Saint candidates companions, performing various combination attacks with them by communicating with naught but a few words. Jun has proven many times over her ability to command respect and inspire others with her charisma and idealism. The other Wizard Saints and students in her class usually ask her for help during tough situations, where she in someway always finds the best answer. *Astute Learner: Jun is particularly observant, able to effortlessly learn a wide variety of skills in a short period of time, even in activities outside of academics. Cooking: During lunch period, she gets complimented on being a really good cook by her fellow classmates, as they try her homemade fried noodles and steamed greens she made for dinner the previous night (though she does not count it as cooking). Jun reveals then that she 'makes bread at home and stuff'. She also seems to be obsessed with crêpes, and is very good at making them. As she always makes her whole bento lunch with only crêpes, and nothing else. She is able to make chicken nuggets with kaki-peanuts as breading. She is quite skillful in using leftovers to cook. *Medicinal Cooking: Jun specializes in medicinal cooking, infusing traditional Chinese medicinal ingredients such as Dong Dang Sui, a variant of ginseng, into her cooking. This knowledge stems from the Yakushi family, renowned for their extensive research and knowledge of Chinese medicine. Weaknesses *Jun doesn't usually think things through sometimes and is quite lazy when it comes to studying anything. *Tends to overestimate her opponent's strength and underestimate her own. *She is a huge pervert who prefers to lewd other women rather than fight them, however, this is likely if the woman in question is hostile towards her. *Summoning and maintaining the Collective Unconscious is taxing for her, so she can only keep it active for a limited amount of time. *Any damage taken to a Schema is reflected back onto Jun *Many of her skills require her to switch to different Schema in order to be used. Trivia * Regarding Jun's academic life and performance, her D.M.A. data is as follows. ** Student No. 13 in Class 1-A. ** Ranked 5th during the Destiny Military Academy's Entrance Exam ** Ranked 5th in Class 1-A's grades. ** Ranked in the Top 8 of the Destiny Military Academy's Annual Battle Royale First-Year Stage. *When nervous, she speaks rapping. *Based off of the Persona and JBA. **Was originally a Persona/JBA fan made character for a RP. *Learned a lot of her fighting tactics from online videos, fighting video games, and old VSH tapes. *She is a person great of imagination and concentration to the point where she can have an orgasm with only her imagination. *Although she is a professional as an eroge voice actress, Jun has no experience in real life. *Jun has been known to drool when she sleeps. *In 2021 Jun was part of the special "Top 10" issue of Destiné Digest, earning herself a 2 page spread and interview for her spot as the "Third ranked cutest female mage in the Wizard Saints". Rather humbled and thankful for the ranking, Jun graciously agreed, and has the two pages framed in her room next to a photo of her and her teammates. *Jun never skips a single leg day. *She's very sensitive to stimuli and has a lot of sweet spots and ticklish areas. *She's a big eater. Was reported to be able to eat 10 crêpes in one sitting without any difficulty. *Jun is not technologically savvy, having to learn about the internet from Mary. **Based on Jun's upbringing, as well as her lack of knowledge of certain commonplace things, such as the internet and digital media, it may imply that she led a sheltered life prior to entry in Destiny Military Academy. *Given the nickname "Large Duck" by Seiko most likely due to her large hips. **She has large thighs with a scar on the right one. Because of this, Seiko comically describes her as "manly". *As the story progresses, Jun began to show her feminine side more than her masculine side. *Jun seems to like very weird flavors/types of crêpes. I.e. Smoked Salmon Cocktail Crêpes. **Her favorite food is her mother's herb crêpes. *She is wrapped in a sweet aroma that complements her cool appearance nicely. *She averages 4 hours of sleep each night. *Jun has completed 340 official missions in total: 50 D-rank, 152 C-rank, 103 B-rank, 31 A-rank and 4 S-rank. *Tends to talk slow when dealing with males, in a possible reference to how her mom talks to her father. *She wears all of her bikinis in "Aya Style" (wearing the bikini top the wrong way, named after Aya Hirano who did just that infamously). *Jun enjoys long, hot bathing sessions in Destiny Spa Springs while eating sweets. **Jun also enjoys long, hot, and thorough oil-related massages on the beach. *She seems to have a breasts fetish. *She is also extremely lucky, as she once struck gold simply by digging a hole, and oil as well. *Jun always goes to the bathroom at 3:45am. *Male classmates refer to her ass as being a premium, scrumptious, and, mouth-wateringly delicious badonkadonk of exceptional quality, jiggle, and bounce that they sometimes find themselves staring at her ass every day it gym during workouts. *She was given the nickname "Bouncing Bubble" by Sigmund most likely due to her large hips. *When she was living with Levinia, Levinia would "help" Just with the shoulder and neck pains caused by her large breasts by electrocuting her with a low-power current on the parrilla.